


(One) Shot Through the Heart

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overthinking, cursing, i guess, mutuals au, they're gay pining idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Ramon is an exceptional fanfic writer.Logan knows this, he also knows that Ramon's real name is Roman and that he goes to his same school. However, he remains quite with the information and tells the other until it’s, unfortunatly, too late.





	(One) Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parallels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422483) by https://darknightvirgil.tumblr.com/. 



Roman wasn’t talking to him. Which, for Logan’s logical side, was absolutely understandable.

He had, in fact, kept his identity secret until it had been too late. However, there was another side in Logan (who wouldn’t shut up) that wouldn’t stop nagging Logan to do _something, anything to gain Roman’s trust back._

It didn’t matter how much that small annoying voice irritated him, Logan knew that just by doing a simple action he wouldn’t be able to gain Roman’s ~~heart~~ trust. He had morals, for starters, and not one simple action could show how much he meant to Logan. He deserved so much more than a lying, robotic like him.

Rubbing his eyes exhausted, Logan came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to complete his homework, or at least; he wouldn’t be able to complete it until he could come to a final decision.

His hand immediately went searching for his phone on the table, hoping for some distraction. Although, when he opened his phone he began absentmindedly scrolling through his photos.

Usually, when distressing emotions obscured his mind, he would read through Roman’s fanfictions, as they often affected his mood in a positive way. He would never admit to Roman that he would bounce and at times giggle when reading his stories. But seeing his current state, he would probably zone out and fall in a spiral of self-deprecating thoughts.

Gazing at the numerous photos (most of them where Virgil or Roman’s sneaky selfies, because apparently their phone’s don’t have that much memory) a particular selfie caught his eye.

Roman was smiling cheekily, the sunlight that filtered made the boy look like an angel come right from heaven, and on top of his nose stood his own glasses. Slightly crooked, but it helped to make Roman look gorgeous. He remembered clearly the day Roman had taken the photo.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a rare sunny afternoon.

The teacher was droning on and on about their subject, their constant voice driving most students to slumber.

Logan, though, was fighting the drowsiness, in a futile attempt to remain focused on the lesson. Roman, too, was fighting the drowsiness to continue writing his fanfic (he told Logan it was a random story he was writing, however, Logan was quite certain that he was writing the next chapter of his current project) that was slowly writing itself.

His method was loud and annoying (and was in Logan’s personal space, which he weirdly didn’t mind much). Although, Logan could hardly remain mad at Roman.

After being called out by the teacher for the fourth time that day, Logan had moved his focus from Roman and his whispered jokes to his notes. Slowly zoning out and thinking about how-knows-what (probably Roman, who he was ignoring in that precise moment).

Roman, clearly tired of getting ignored by Logan, had a spark of an idea and, with a fluid movement, he took Logan’s glasses and placed on the bridge of his own nose.

“Roman!” Whispered through clenched Logan.

“Where- I mean, what exactly are you doing?” Asked Logan, squinting suspiciously at what he guessed being Roman’s hazy figure.

“Don’t worry hon! I’ll give them right back!”

Logan’s face flushed at Roman’s words. That’s presumably when Roman took the selfie. Roman gave back the glasses to its owner and when he smiled Logan would have thought he had just seen the most beautiful angel.

He had to refrain himself from leaning and kissing Roman.

“Thanks… for… uhm, giving, me, my… glasses… back.” Mumbled Logan, and although he had his glasses on he looked at everything but Roman, who chuckled lightly.

“No problem… Lo”

If Logan would have turned his head to look at Roman, he would have seen the blush quickly spreading on the others cheeks ~~(and not only on Roman’s).~~

 

* * *

 

 

A bittersweet smile appeared on Logan’s lips and with an impulsive decision, fueled by the memories, he opened his chat with Roman and tapped on the keyboard:

 **Logan.exe:** Coming to you in ten minutes.

 **Logan.exe:** I must apologize properly, face to face.

 

* * *

 

 

Roman was on his bed, face planted in his cushion.

He felt like crying his heart, scream against Logan who he thought was his friend - if not more - and just stabbed him in the back. He had known he was passing a bad moment, he had told him and what had Logan done?

Nothing.

 _That’s not true._ Whispered a tiny voice in his mind. _He tried, you know him, and he probably saw you fall before him, terrified of hurting your feelings._

The voice was confident of what it told Roman, but he couldn’t feel like those words told the truth.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when his phone received a message. Another one.

Peeping from the cushion his head was buried in he looked at his phone on the bedside table. _Who would write to him? Maybe the guys on Discord?_

He took his phone in his hands and he stared in disbelief at the messages before him. Logan was coming.

He wished he would have screamed and thrashed in anger knowing that Logan would come, or that he would stay for the next ten minutes before the mirror. Alas, all he did was stare at the message, no words in his mind and no words on his lips.

And then, the tiny voice returned, with more insistence this time. _Look! He’s trying, give him a shot, to redeem himself if you want._ _But, he’s going to explain himself!_

Groggily he got up from his bed, and watched his telephone. Questions devouring his mind.

What were they gonna talk about? Knowing Logan, he would probably arrive with a step by step list of all the reasons he acted so careless and would explain the whole thing detached, as if he were explaining a PowerPoint. Or worse, he would come with a perfect PowerPoint he had put together if the necessity arised.

Roman smiled tiredly, they were in quite the situation. Weren’t they?

 

* * *

 

 

Logan was fucked.

He had taken the quickest routes he had known, rushing and forgetting about everything. And when he had approached Roman’s house everything came rushing back and Logan found himself staring at the door asking himself the reason of why he was even trying. Surely Roman wouldn’t want to listen to a word he said, he was after all a chatterbox when he didn’t have a list or a script of some kind.

He rang the bell and soon after Roman in person came to open the door. Logan couldn’t decipher what Roman was thinking about, but looking at him it was clear that he wasn’t in a great place himself.

“Why?”

Roman asked quietly, masking any emotions and displaying an unusual calm façade. Logan blinked, processing the word.

“Why are you here, _Logan_? Why have you decided that you wanted to help me now, why not before? You know that I- I feel out of place and you did nothing… until now. _Why_?”

Roman’s cool demeanour got replaced with boiling rage as quickly as a blink of an eye. Logan took a sharp breath, his mind empty. _He had hurt him. He had hurt Roman. He had…_

“Roman, close the door! Air is getting inside… oh and bring your friend inside, it’s freezing outside!”

Came a boisterous voice from the second floor of the house. And Logan had to refrain himself from correcting the voice: outside there was a mere breeze and the temperature was surely not cold enough to freeze water.

Begrudgingly Roman let Logan inside, closing the door loudly after the two and sitting on the sofa glaring.

“So?”

Logan took a shaky breath, starting to walk nervously around the room.

“So, I’m not good at this. If Patton were here he would have known what to say, not even! We wouldn’t even be in this situation. Anyway, Virgil told me I had to tell you I read your fanfictions, your mesmerizing stories which I wholeheartedly love, but… but I never told him what you told me. Does that make sense?”

He shook his head, terrified that if he glanced at Roman the other would scream of how a little bitch he was. ”And I… I probably should have listened, _however_ I was terrified of messing everything up because you’re so incredible as Ramon, and as Roman you’re equally marvelous! And if I messed that up… I’d lose a friend.”

Logan dared glancing at Roman. Sat on the couch, the oversized red sweater tight against his body and on the verge of tears.

As fast as his body would let him, Logan was next to Roman, his arms open. Roman flung himself in his arms, silently sobbing in his shirt as Logan tried to sooth him by rubbing circles on his back.

“I wish I had done something, anything. But, I was too afraid and my actions will remain one of my deepest regrets, especially because you have suffered enormously for it. And I love you too much to watch as you suffer.”

His last sentence was barely a whisper, and as Roman tightened his grip and his sobs became dimer he wished the other hadn’t heard.

They passed what seemed like hours hugging each other, both too overwhelmed and afraid of loosening the grip on the other. Not that both would argue with their current state, especially Logan who had a perfect view of Roman’s gorgeous face.

“I just wanted a friend. Or multiple friends, doesn’t really matter. I just wanted someone that cared about me enough to be supportive.”

Mumbled Roman, glancing up and making eye contact with Logan, who raised an eyebrow and tried not to blush.

“You thought- you thought that I- we, Virgil and I weren’t supportive of you?”

Roman chuckled, though Logan couldn’t tell if it was for nervousness or for true hilarity.

“You are the best at support, I believe I have screenshots of all your comments on my phone… you know, for bad days.”

It was Logan’s time to chuckle at the statement, under Roman’s curious gaze. He hadn’t thought someone so brilliant would screenshot his comments, especially to feel better.

“I don’t have all your stories screenshotted on my phone, no, my photo gallery is too full of selfie. Nevertheless, I do read them often, specifically if I feel not-like-my-usual-self. I have found them quite… therapeutic.”

A deep red blush sneaked on Roman’s cheeks and he buried his face into Logan, mumbling an incoherent stream of words, but one thing Logan heard, quite clearly was: “I love you, Lo.”

Not knowing the context in which it was said, Logan, didn’t let his hopes and dreams soar. He had just seemingly resolved their fight, it was too early to start thinking about a possible romantic relationship with Roman. Besides, he didn’t even know if Roman harbored the same emotions!

Logan closed his eyes.

It didn’t matter if they were just friends, or if they were more. What truly mattered to Logan in that moment was Roman, and he looked peaceful as he snuggled closer to Logan, forcing him to lie on the couch.

“Love you too, Ro.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1863 words in four days, its a record for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot and please go read Parallels, it's an amazing fic!


End file.
